1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular electrical disengaging door latch apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a vehicular electrical disengaging door latch apparatus for opening a door of a vehicle, there is a mechanical lock canceling mechanism which can mechanically disengage a latch of the electrical disengaging latch apparatus even if an electric actuator for opening fails to be operated due to a deterioration of a battery or the like with respect to the electric actuator for opening (for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 63-146066).
However, in the prior art mentioned above, since a door-open operating means of the mechanical lock canceling mechanism is attached near a waist line of the door, there is a risk that the door-open operating means can be easily operated only by forming a small space capable of inserting a hand, a tool or the like into a passenger room from an exterior side of the passenger room by breaking a window or the like. Accordingly, an improvement is required.